brumshufflefandomcom-20200213-history
George Kaye
- Normal ▾= - Normal= }} - Dream ▾= - Derse= - God Tier= }} - Outfits ▾= - Hoody▾= - Normal= - Dead= }} - Waitrose= - Cult ▾= - Normal= - Grimdark= }}}}}} |caption = |title = Mage of Mind |age = 19 (May 3rd, 1997) |screenname = wackyWibbler |style = Regular syntax, does not capitalise the first letter of most sentences or nouns (except I), inserts gratuitous french, spanish, profanity and catchphrases into his responses, uses many short messages rather than one long one, excessive use of question and exclamation marks if excited, replaces 'ex' with 'keks' at the beginning of words |specibus = knifekind, bizonkind, lambdakind |modus = Wikipedia |home = A house opposite the university, on the edge of Selly |like = TRAINS, classical and electronic music, witty banter, spraying and praying, fantasy, computer games, programming |hate = Taylor Swift, getting rekt, his kill list |aka = Kaye |planet = Land of Tracks and Memory}} George Kaye is one of the main characters in Brumshuffle. An avid computer scientist, he is the one who accidentally manages to kick-start the adventure by downloading Sburb and, with the help of his friend Reece, entering the Medium. Introduction Biography Pre-entry : : : : : Initially George has no intention of downloading Sburb, as he has Train Simulator to play. However he accidentally manages to click on a false link while downloading a torrent (a crucial error for any budding pirate) and Sburb silently installs itself on his machine, irreversibly corrupting his media drive and, more importantly, ruining Train Simulator. Desperately trying to recover his data, he gets onto his friend Reece in order to solve the problem. With no trains to drive and no illegally sourced films to watch, George decides to play the game for teh lulz, and starts playing with Reece as his server player. They engage in some exciting Sburban shenanigans, during which George equips his knifekind strife specibus with his trusty Kitchen Knives and gets to grips with the Wikipedia fetch modus. After much trial and error, George manages to release his Kernelsprite, and immediately prototypes it with a meme of Achim Jung, creating Achimsprite. With Reece's help, George eventually produces his cruxite artifact, the Cruxite Biscuit Tin. Finding the garibaldi spares the house from destruction as a meteor strikes from above, transporting George into the Medium. Entry : : : : : : : Soon after entering the Medium, George tier two prototypes Achimsprite with another meme of Martin Escardo he finds lying around, creating Achimartinsprite. While George immediately regrets this decision (the resulting sprite is cryptic to the levels of being impossible to understand), it turns out Achimartinsprite is actually a veritable fountain of knowledge and helps George on his journey (although is still the source of several headaches). George eventually discovers that he has arrived in the Land of Tracks and Memory, a planet created by Skaia for him to carry out his quest. He is overjoyed by the presence of trains in his land and immediately embarks on a mission to drive them. Before he departs, Achimartinsprite advises him to alchemise some cool shit, and he does so, combining his Kitchen Knives and the Haskell Textbook to create the Lambdaggers, as well as a funky new dark-themed outfit. After much train driving (and encounters with Imps), George pulls into LOTAM Grand Central, a huge train station located at the centre of his Land. It appears to be a parallel of Birmingham New Street, and like the real station it is a glorious construct filled with all sorts of exciting outlets. What it does feature, unlike its real-world counterpart, is a large Waitrose store. George is eager to explore this middle class opportunity, but inadvertently manages to get a job there instead. Unperturbed, he works several shifts and racks in the boonsterling, although he is dismayed that unpaid breaks are now a thing, and that time and a half on Sundays isn't. When he complains about this it is pointed out than Sundays don't really exist in the Medium, which he allows to slide. During breaks he provides (dubiously) helpful advice to the rest of his friends, who he urges to join him in the Medium and escape the meteors. An exercise in Haskell : : : : : : : : : : By this point Alex and Reece had both entered the Medium. However problems had arisen when Ash tried to act as Kieran's server player - it seemed that the creators of Sburb had never intended for the game to be played on a non-Windows machine! By the time this is apparent, it is far too late for Kieran to find another server player and the meteor headed for his house fatally strikes. This also effectively prevents Ash and George S from entering the Medium, killing them too. Knowing now that they reside in a doomed timeline, George, Reece and Alex rendezvous on LOCAF. All three players have proceeded far up their echeladders and have high level gear - most notably Alex's new guitar, which possesses time travelling properties. From intensive study of textbooks (and with Achimartinsprite's latent functional knowledge), the trio somehow manage to code a MacOS version of Sburb entirely in Haskell. The trio travel to the Joseph Chamberlain Time Capsule, and deposit the new game copies within it. Due to time shenanigans, the time capsule ends up in Old Joe in the present, and George manages to retrieve them. Knowing now they are doomed versions of themselves (and also wanting to die in a spectacular way), George, Reece and Alex board a train which George proceeds to drive at high speed around an incredibly tight corner. The train derails and flips several times before exploding in a terrific explosion, killing them instantly. The doomed versions awake in the dreambubbles, awaiting their new alpha counterparts... Questing in the new alpha timeline : : : : : Rather than wasting his time coding Sburb in Haskell, George returns to LOTAM with the aim of completing his quest. After meeting with several groups of his consorts he concludes that the rail network in LOTAM is royally fucked and it is up to him to solve it. Fortunately many hours of playing Train Simulator and studying train timetables had prepared his for this. Sabourin's server player : : : : : : : : Eventually it is time for George to act as the other George's server player. George quickly sets up the session, but progress is hindered by the poor connection Sabourin has through eduroam: his poor strategical location in the CS building coupled with the intense meteor shower overhead makes for a bad combination.. Attempts to bring Sabourin into the Medium are also slowed by the pair's bickering. George creates all the necessary machines for entry, and then trolls Sabourin some more by prototyping his sprite with a picture of Megan Stanley, creating Stanleysprite. With the process nearing completion, George is suddenly attacked by a mysterious figure and his laptop accidentally knocked into the path of an oncoming Turbostar. While Sabourin attempts to complete the process alone, George does battle with the figure, crisscrossing LOTAM Grand Central and battling through many trains. Ascension : The duel continues for several hours, across all thirty-six platforms of LOTAM Grand Central. The foe is strong, and even with George's developing ability to predict his enemy's movements, the battle is extremely tight. Despite attempts by George to throw the attacker in front of trains, he fails and eventually is forced aboard an InterCity 125 on Platform 0. The pair duel throughout the train and eventually on top of it too as it races through the Land at max speed, headed for an unknown destination. Although it seems George may have the upper hand, he is distracted by his phone going off at a critical moment, and fatally stabbed through the heart. The enemy absconds, but George's body is recovered by the train crew. Perhaps by the will of Skaia, or just pure chance, the train arrives at its final destination: George's Quest Bed. The crew of the train carry him to the slab and watch in amazement as he ascends to God Tier, becoming the Mage of Mind. Now armed with a vast quantity of knowledge and the ability to fly, George engages in pursuit of his would-be assassin, but not before posting a witty message to all of his friends. He is also dismayed to find that Sabourin had tier two prototyped his sprite with a Taylor Swift album, creating Swiftstanleysprite. Category:Pre-scratch players